All Signs Point to YES
by on-a-mad-freaking-trip
Summary: Bonnie went pale. Jacob Black had been obsessed with her when they were young. He had given her gifts that she refused multiple times and had written so many corny love letters that had made her nauseous. She hoped he had gotten over it. . .


**I own nothing but Bonnie and Paige. And Aunt Sherril. :3 Reviews are wonderful but not too harsh! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Yes ma'am," Bonnie murmured, to her 'Aunt' Sherrill.<p>

"Don't you worry, Ms. Call will take very good care of you," Aunt Sherrill told her trying to be reassuring. "She may be a little hard to deal with at first, but remember that she only has your best interests in mind."

Bonnie sighed. "Oh joy," she muttered sullenly.

They arrived outside of the Call residence in the late afternoon, shadows beginning to stretch out away from the sun. _Away from Forks,_ thought Bonnie. _Away from old memories…_

"Here we are," Aunt Sherrill said cheerfully. "Go ahead and get reacquainted with her son, Em-what's-his-face."

"Embry," she murmured softly. She had stayed with them for a month after 'it' happened. Embry's mother had been best friends with hers and had insisted on taking care of Bonnie. Bonnie knew well how Ms. Call was.

"Yes that's right. Embry," Aunt Sherrill said cheerfully. "I think you're going to be a lot happier here than you were in Oregon. This place has about the same amount of people but they are a lot friendlier," she babbled away.

Bonnie nodded and opened her door when they had come to a complete stop in front of the Call residence. Aunt Sherrill sat in the car and left Bonnie to wrestle her luggage out of the deep abyss of a trunk that hung off the end of the SUV. When everything had been removed Bonnie went back to tell Aunt Sherrill thank you and that she would keep in touch, even though it was a lie.

Bonnie waved and until her aunt's vehicle had turned the corner out of sight and then sighed. How was she going to get all of her heavy things into the house? She sat down on one of her suitcases and thought. Her loosely curling, dark red hair flew around her face in the wind, probably looking like some sort of wet clay flying around her face. She let out a shaky breath and allowed herself to look around.

She had grown up on the beach. It looked just the same as when she left it five years ago. She had spent hours and hours lying on the beach after 'it' happened. It had soothed her aching heart and drowned out her painful thoughts and memories.

Bonnie had always been happy-go-lucky. It was how her mother had said life was best lived. You were supposed to make the best of things and not let the little things get you down, because life was so much bigger than whatever you thought was ruining your life. Of course she had been young and naïve enough to have believed her. She had tried so hard so she could please her mother. And no matter how many times she told Bonnie that she loved her and that she was the best daughter she could have ever asked for, she always craved more, more love, more acceptance, more approval. She was greedy.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile at herself. "I ramble on and on and on. Bored myself to death," she joked softly. A tear rolled down her cheek and she didn't bother to wipe it away.

"Hey," said a voice from behind her. Bonnie reached up and wiped the tear on her jacket sleeve before turning around to see Embry Call.

_He could pass for Embry's very giant clone_, she thought amusingly. "Hey," she answered with a practiced smile. "Nice to see you again."

Embry nodded and smiled back. "Likewise. It's been a while."

He stood there for a while letting the silence be filled with the gentle waves on the beach that was not too far. They both watched a bird fly after another around a tree in circles. "Well I guess I should probably show you around. It would be rude of me not to."

Bonnie smiled graciously at him. "Alright, show me around."

"Okay," he began, motioning for her to walk beside him, "You probably already know but this is my house," he told her, gesturing to a small rectangle on their right, "and that over there is the Black's house, and next to them is Quil's house and all the way down there is the Clearwater's and the Uley's is out in the woods a ways. Did I miss anyone?"

She shook her head. In fact, she couldn't even remember who the Clearwaters or the Uleys were. "I think that's everyone of consequence."

He smiled. She knew he had always appreciated her use of vocabulary more than anyone else could. Unfortunately, he was easily impressed.

"Okay," he mumbled looking around for something else to show her. He spotted a raven haired girl all the way across the reservation practically. Which wasn't very far. "That's Paige Black, do you remember her? She was your best friend," Embry told her. She noted the softness in his tone when he spoke her name.

"Yeah, I remember her. She took care of me," Bonnie said, her voice also showing her fondness for Paige.

"And that's her twin brother, Jacob Black," he said, seeming excited.

"You really like playing tour guide don't you?" Bonnie laughed, smiling at him.

Embry blushed and nodded. "We'll see if they want to come say hi," he murmured just barely loud enough for her to hear.

Bonnie went pale. Jacob Black had been obsessed with her when they were young. He had given her gifts that she refused multiple times and had written so many corny love letters that had made her nauseous. She squeezed her hands into fists and hoped that he had gotten over it.

* * *

><p>Bonnie rolled over on her stomach to face Paige. After they had talked a little while and Embry and Jake had gotten bored of their "girl" conversations, she had invited Bonnie to stay the night at her house. Ms. Call had objected fiercely of course.<p>

_It's funny_, thought Bonnie as she was lying around watching a movie and eating chips and popcorn with Paige,_ it takes no effort at all to be Paige's friend. I haven't seen her in five years yet we just picked up exactly where we were before, like I was never gone._

"So," Paige began after the movie had ended, in a low-supposed-to-be-super-cool-epic voice with an odd accent, "truth or dare?"

Bonnie groaned. "I hate this game. I always get the weirdest dares."

"Just pick one. You have a fifty-fifty chance of getting the easy one," she told Bonnie with a giggle.

"Fine. Give me just a second to think about it…" she mumbled.

Jacob walked in the room unannounced and stopped short at the sight of Bonnie. He jerked his head Paige's direction. "I want my blanket back," he said flatly.

"You said that I could borrow it for tonight," Paige said through clenched teeth.

Jake sighed. "I changed my mind, I want it back."

Bonnie's breath was caught in her throat. Her eyes were glued to Jake's bare chest. How had she missed this beautiful body when she had seen him earlier that day?

"It's mine," he whined. "If I want it back I should get it back."

"What about Bonnie?" Paige asked giving him a cruel look as if she knew this would bring him to submission. "She's going to freeze tonight without a blanket."

Bonnie watched as he deflated in defeat. She shifted uncomfortably in the blanket she had cocooned herself in, knowing now that it was his.

Jake smiled suddenly and inclined his head toward her. "Sorry, you can use it," he told her softly.

Bonnie shifted again but only because his eyes on her made her feel warm inside. It made her warm enough that she didn't really need the blanket anymore.

She almost didn't notice that Paige was glaring daggers at Jake. "Yes she can," Paige spat disgustedly at him. "And you can leave now."

He gave Bonnie a longing, wistful glance before exiting, leaving Bonnie breathless and all too warm in his blanket. She could suddenly smell him on it. The woodsy scent wafted at her and she held back a shudder only because she was so shocked at her reaction to just a glance from him. He probably didn't have a care in the world about her after all these years.

Paige kept glaring at the door until she heard his door shut down the hall. Then she turned to Bonnie, still looking irate with her twin brother. "Are you alright?" she asked after watching Bonnie for a minute.

Bonnie gave a start and turned to look at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" she asked worried.

"Because you look goo-goo and starry eyed…," Paige answered, trailing off as she followed Bonnie's glance to the door, "over my brother?"

Bonnie felt her cheeks instantly burn with embarrassment. "No," she stammered, other denials falling out of her mouth so fast even Paige couldn't keep up with her.

Paige held her hand up to silence Bonnie. "It'll be our little secret," she said cheerfully.

"There's no secret to keep!" Bonnie whispered viciously.

Paige put her hands up in defeat. "Sure, sure, but I know that you think he's hot."

"I do not," she answered in a high almost whiney voice.

"Yes you do. He makes you all warm and hot inside," Paige said waggling her eyebrows mischievously.

"Excuse me?" she asked, sounding offended.

"You think Jake is hot! You think Jake is hot!" Paige sang, making hot into two syllables.

"I do not think Jacob is hot!" Bonnie shouted. She heard rustling from the bedroom next door. Her face instantly got hot again. She knew he must have heard them. And now he would know that she thought he was… "Darn it Paige."

Paige was giggling hysterically on her bed. Her eyes were watering and she had stopped actually making any noise and just took quick breaths between fits of silent laughing.

"I'm glad you're amused," she grumbled sullenly.

"I am, I am," Paige agreed breathlessly, still irritatingly cheerful. There was a long moment of silence.

"So I think you pick dare."

"What?" Bonnie asked, giving her a blank look.

"We were playing truth or dare. I think you pick dare," Paige repeated, smiling.

"Fine, I pick dare," she agree reluctantly.

"Alright!" Paige exclaimed. "I dare you to go give my brother a kiss in your underwear."

Bonnie could have sworn that her heart stopped beating. "Excuse me?" she asked in a small, high voice.

"I know you heard me right. It's a dare and you can't back out."

"I can so," Bonnie said frantically. "You can't make me do it."

"I'll tell him something that will make life much more difficult for you than if you do this dare," Paige threatened. "Besides, it's not like he's going to do anything other than look at you. He'll be too confused."

Bonnie groaned and fell onto her back. She looked up at Paige. "You're serious, aren't you? You're really going to make me do this."

"Deadly," Paige answered with a grin. Bonnie groaned again. "Go ahead and start stripping. We don't have all night Bonnie dear."

"I don't understand why you're making me do this. I don't see a point," she protested as she was dragged up off of the floor by her arm.

"The point is," Paige began, "that you think that my brother is sexy. I think he should know."

Bonnie groaned yet again, glancing down at her now almost naked form, covered only by her thin, plain black bra and matching low-riding panties that her "Aunt" Sherrill bought her, 'just in case'. "I'm going to die of embarrassment," she murmured in horror.

"You look fine Bonnie. It'll make him happy anyway," Paige added to herself almost silently. "Now go."

Bonnie was dragged out the door and into the hallway and then shoved into Jake's room.

He had been lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. His head snapped in her direction. "Bonnie….?" He started to ask until his eyes fell on her mostly uncovered body. His breath caught and his eyes bulged so much she was surprised they didn't pop out of his head.

She bit her lip nervously, hesitating. It wasn't too late to back out now was it? Maybe she could pretend that she thought this was the bathroom and then run away to the security of his blanket.

She watched as he licked his lips, looking her over with a strange look on his face. She took a deep breath and walked over to his bed, looking his great big shirtless body over where it lay so temptingly gorgeous. She slung her leg over his waist, straddling his hips and then leaned forward so she was pressed against him. She could feel his heart beating like a jackhammer again his chest. Unfortunately, she could not stay on his hips and reach his mouth. So she shimmied up him and placed her hands softly on both sides of his face. "Jacob…" she whispered before placing her lips over his in a soft, hesitant kiss.

His fingers twined in her hair, pulling her closer to him and a hand pressed against the small of her back, molding them together.

Her body had started throbbing in time with her rapidly beating heart. She ached between her legs and her whole body and her mind thrummed and buzzed so loud that she could hardly think.

* * *

><p>Suddenly she was staring at the ceiling.<p>

She shifted uncomfortably as her body continued to thrum and ache even though, she realized with dismay, Jake was in his bedroom and she was on the floor in Paige's. She groaned and squeezed her legs together. "Life sucks," she grumbled to herself, noting that she sounded annoyingly breathless and dazed.

She heard soft snoring from the room next door. Her whole body felt hot with embarrassment. _He probably could have heard me last night if I had said even the softest thing about him._

Bonnie laid there for what seemed like an hour before there was a knock on the door.

"You decent?" asked Billy before rolling into the room. He moved over to Paige's bed, careful not to run Bonnie over, and started shaking her. "Wake up. It's almost noon."

Paige groaned and swatted at Billy, who backed up a bit so he was just out of her range. "That's exactly why I'm still asleep Daddy dearest. It's not noon yet."

"The bonfire festivities start at noon. You need to be up and ready in about twenty minutes so we can go."

Paige made one last attempt to swat at him before rolling over and sitting up. "Sure, sure just get out so we can change."

Billy held his hands in surrender. "Okay I'm going."

"Not fast enough," Paige mumbled grouchily.

Billy chuckled as he managed to shut the door behind him.

Bonnie looked up at her. "What bonfire festivities?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Paige grinned. "You got here just in time for the bonfire. You remember when we were little and we would all sit around the bonfire and all the old farts would tell their stories and the old legends? That's what we're doing. It'll be so much fun though, because we always have a party afterwards with the whole… with everyone our age." Her smile had faltered for a minute. Bonnie hadn't failed to notice.

"Well is it going to be cold like yesterday when I got here?" she asked. "I don't have any big coats."

"Oh no, the bonfire is plenty hot to keep you warm. You probably won't need more than a light jacket and a long sleeve t-shirt underneath it," Paige answered, smiling as usual.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Bonnie asked, thinking if she was then they could both just freeze to death together.

"Yup, sure is."

"Okay, then what is everybody else wearing?" she asked out of curiosity.

Paige gave her a confused glance before getting up and walking to her closet. "Well, I don't think anyone will be wearing more than just a jacket, if even that, like I said because the fire's so warm."

Bonnie nodded. "Alright. Well I'll have to run home then to get dressed and then I'll meet you back in maybe twenty minutes if that's okay."

"Why don't you just borrow some of my clothes?" Paige asked, stripping out of her pajamas and pulling on a pair of loose jeans with a wide belt and a grey cami with a baby blue button down over it.

"Oh well I guess I could," she stammered in surprise at the generosity, "as long as you're sure that it's alright."

"Of course it is," Paige laughed. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Bonnie looked down at the ground. "What if I ruin them?"

"Eh," Paige waved her away, "you won't. And even if you do, it's not the end of the world."

"As long as you're absolutely sure."

"I am, trust me," she answered. A smile broke out across her face a mile wide. "I am as long as you let me dress you."

Bonnie's face pinched up in distress. "So the only way I can borrow your clothes- which you offered me I might add- is if I let you pick out the outfit?" she asked in disbelief.

Paige shrugged. "Well of course. This way it's a 'win-win' situation," she said as if it were obvious.

"How do you figure?" Bonnie asked wryly.

"Well I get to dress you and you get to wear clothes that actually fit you," she practically sang.

Bonnie almost felt offended. "Oh, whatever. What do you have?"

Paige suddenly turned around with a pile of clothing in her arms that was so tall it covered her face. "Well you could either wear this shirt with these pants and these shoes with that jacket, or this shirt and these shoes and that jacket with these pants, or this tank top with this shirt over it and this jacket with these pants and those shoes, or…"

Bonnie felt slightly dizzy. She jumped when Paige squealed in delight. "I found it!" she sang.

"What?" Bonnie asked, wondering if maybe it was a bug trapped within the never ending clothes pile.

"The perfect outfit for you!" she squealed throwing a wad of things at Bonnie. A shoe hit Bonnie in the face. "Put it on!"

Bonnie un-wadded all of it and examined. It was a black tank top, a grey shirt that had sleeves that hung off of her shoulders and said hello on the front and goodbye on the back in pretty curling font, a dark purple jacket that had the Cheshire cat grin going across the front, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with black converse shoes. She looked it over with a mixed expression. "It's interesting," she murmured.

"Well next to your black sweats and black jacket yes it is," Paige said trying to coax her to put it on. "Go ahead."

Bonnie gave the clothes a half worried, half disgusted look, as if she thought they might morph into some grimy, gross creature and try to eat her. "Fine. I'll _try_ them on. But I won't wear them if I don't like it."

"Sure, sure, you'll like them. Go try them on," Paige urged.

Bonnie stripped herself of her baggy black sweatpants and unzipped her black jacket and tossed them over near her bag along with her plain white shirt before turning to Paige's clothes. She felt as though she were about to embark on some sort of wild journey the way Paige was shifting her weight back and forth so nervous and impatiently.

She pulled them on quickly, hoping that the quicker she got them on maybe the quicker they would come off when she saw how horrific she looked in them. Paige looked her over with a pleased expression on her face before dragging her to the mirror so she could see.

Bonnie stood there and stared for a moment, a little surprised at what she saw. She had forgotten how small she actually was, since the sweatpants and her hoodies and jackets always made her look bigger and baggier. Not that she was skinny and trim. But she was at least not humongous. She was still displeased with the way it made her butt look though . . . "It makes my butt look huge…"

Paige's smiled sagged a little before she rolled her eyes. "That's a good thing. Ja… Guys like big butts."

Bonnie kept examining herself. "What about when I take off the jacket?" she asked, starting to unzip it.

"Then you won't have the jacket," Paige answered simply.

"You're funny," Bonnie mumbled sarcastically, scrutinizing her now jacketless body in the mirror. She looked like a slut. Her sizable bust line was extremely accentuated in this shirt, making her self-conscious even though it was just her looking at herself. "I'm not sure about this…"

"You'll be keeping the jacket on trust me, it won't be that warm," Paige said, handing it back to her.

"Well okay then," Bonnie mumbled, still frowning at herself in the mirror. "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Right," Paige said, walking over to the door. "We have to go and help with the food over at Emily's."

"Who's Emily?" Bonnie asked as the two girls neared the small shack that belonged to Emily and Sam Uley.

"She is a very nice woman, so don't stare at her when you see her. Sam doesn't like it," Paige answered, looking at Bonnie for confirmation.

Bonnie nodded. "Why would I stare?"

"Just don't, 'kay?" Paige said, giving her a small half smile.

Bonnie nodded again as they reached the entrance. Paige opened the door and poked her head. "Em, we're here!" she shouted into the house, her voice sounding way too loud in the small space of their foyer.

A tall, tan man stepped around the corner and gave them a small smile. "Hi Paige. Emily is in the kitchen," he said before nodding to Bonnie and walking past them out the door.

Bonnie followed Paige into their kitchen, which was surprisingly spacious considering how small the entire house was. As soon as they entered the kitchen, the woman who was working over the stove turned to greet them. Immediately Bonnie understood why she was not supposed to stare. The woman, Emily, had a beautiful face, but one side of it had horrible scars across it. It looked like she'd been attacked by a bear or something.

"Hello Paige, who's your friend?" Emily asked, wiping her hands on a rag before coming over to greet them.

"This is Bonnie. Bonnie, this is Emily Uley," Paige introduced. Bonnie smiled politely and shifted her weight back and forth on her feet. The clothes were making her extremely self-conscious.

"It's nice to meet you Bonnie. I heard you were coming and made extra so make sure you get your share," Emily said cheerily, smiling ever-so sweetly.

Bonnie again smiled politely and nodded. Later she helped Emily and Paige move all the food out to a large row of tables and everyone ate.

She sat around the bonfire and almost listened to the legends that were being told. But she couldn't think past the fact that she was freezing cold and Jake and Paige were radiating heat from their jacketless bodies on both sides of her (though, she had to admit, being so close to Jake was keeping her a little warmer). She was equally distracted with the pair of bare arms that stood out so tan and toned and muscular against a white, sleeveless t-shirt.

_How is he not freezing to death?_ she wondered.

_Um, maybe because he's so hot the cold doesn't affect him, _she sarcastically answered.

Bonnie shook her head. She really needed to stop talking to herself. Then, she noticed everyone getting up and moving into smaller groups to talk and joke. Jake and Paige went over to a group of guys that were all the same towering height that Jake and Embry were. It didn't escape her notice that none of them were wearing jackets and none of them seemed cold.

After a while, everyone left except for the group of giants that Jake and Paige had been talking to. They were all pushing each other around and doing flips and laughing and talking loudly. Bonnie sat there and shivered constantly, realizing that her hands and feet had probably gone numb a long time ago. She reached up and felt her nose with the back of her arm. It was stone cold and numb too.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin between them, trying not to let her shivering be obvious. A hand placed itself lightly on her shoulder, making her jump. "Who . . .?" she paused as heat started to seep through the thin jacket and shirt to warm her cold skin. She sighed and lifted her shoulder so it was pressed more firmly. "So warm," she said, turning around to see it was Jake. Of-freakin'-course.

"You seem cold," he mumbled, now rubbing her arms with both hands and moving to sit next to her.

"Cause I am," she snapped. He always managed to make her feel threatened for some reason. "It's freezing out here."

"Actually, about ten degrees below freezing," he said, smiling at her teasingly. "But I understand what you mean."

"Well I don't think so. Because if I was dressed like you, I really would be frozen," she said sarcastically. She waited for him to give up and walk away.

He didn't. "I'm naturally warm. Most of us are. I could warm you if you want."

She scooted away from him and gave him an irritated look. "I won't fall for that. I'm not stupid. That whole 'I'll warm you' thing doesn't fool me."

He held his hands up in defense. "I don't think you're stupid. I'm not doing anything, I promise," he said, smiling sincerely. He was being oddly friendly compared to earlier when he barely looked at her. When she hesitated, he chuckled. "Come on. Like you said, you're freezing cold. And I'm really warm. It won't hurt anything."

_Except my pride_, she thought dismally. She hesitated a moment longer looking from him to the fire and then to him again before finally all but jumping into his lap and cuddling as close as she could to him. He chuckled again and put his arms tightly around her. He leaned back and slipped a jacket over himself.

"See I told you it wouldn't hurt," he whispered into her hair as he wrapped the jacket around her, pulling her even closer to him.

She made a small noise of annoyance before settling in even closer to him. "How are you so warm?" she asked after she had almost stopped shivering.

"I'm hot," he answered immediately flashing his cocky grin.

She punched him in his chest. "Ow, damn it!" she squealed, looking up at him as if he had just punched her.

"Sorry!" he said, frantically trying to figure out how to fix it. He took her hand gently and looked at her to make sure he wasn't hurting her more. "I'm sorry," he said again, lightly kissing the palm of her hand. "Does it still hurt?"

She turned it over and saw a small bruise already forming over her first two knuckles. "Not really," she said, though it was a lie. Her hand was throbbing and stinging like she had punched a brick wall.

He pulled her tight against him again and sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered, a small waver in his voice.

Meeting his eyes, she saw a timid shyness that shocked her. He had seemed so confident earlier when he had approached her. She snuggled into him and relaxed, completely content in his warm arms. He rubbed her back softly as he watched and occasionally chuckled at the guys as they shoved each other and did flips and other acrobatics. He eventually lulled her to sleep and she stayed pressed close to him. His heart beat heavily with happiness and excitement. It was impossible not to think about her growing to love him, especially when she had fallen asleep in his lap, inside his jacket.

His love for her was giving him butterflies in his stomach and had his heart in his throat. She was so precious to him; there were no words that he had to describe it. It was force that pulled him to her, to look at her, to kiss her though she would never let him. He laughed at the absurdity of it all.

How could he love her so much and her not love him back? How could she not return his feelings? He had loved her for so long. How could she not be the one that he was meant to be with?

* * *

><p>The sheets shifted as her body turned, searching for the heat that had been surrounding her since she last remembered.<p>

Her eyes opened. She was alone in her bedroom. Jake had brought her home.

She sighed and stretched, not sure what to think about him being so respectful when he had her dead asleep and zipped up in his jacket where he could have done anything to her. He was a hormonal teenage boy after all.

She got ready for the day, the unexpected and unwanted surprise of her monthly gift of womanhood had arrived giving her full reason to be in a totally pissy mood since she was probably going to cramp soon.

The door groaned in protest as she pushed her door open and walked into the main room with a sleeping Embry on the couch and his mother busy in the kitchen area making breakfast. She sat down in the chair and watch Embry sleep. He was so peaceful. Unlike when he was looking at Paige like his life depended on everything about her. He usually looked like he was in pain. He stirred slightly.

His eyes opened slowly. Sitting up and stretching lazily he looked at Bonnie pityingly. He rubbed an eye and yawned adorably. "I would stay away from her if I was you. She's pretty pissed about Jake bringing you home."

"But, that was nice of him right?" Bonnie asked, hoping she had been brought home at a reasonable time and that she hadn't been violated.

"Well yeah," he said, seeming to be fighting a second yawn. "But she still wasn't happy that it was him. She doesn't really approve of Jake or Paige. Not sure why. . ." he trailed off as the yawn finally took hold.

"Well that's just great," she mumbled, getting up to leave the house before her foster parent gave her the lecture of her lifetime. Embry's hand shot out stopped her before she could get by him.

His hair was adorably tousled and his eyes were still puffy from sleep. "Just be nice to Jake more often," he mumbled. "He's trying really hard to make you like him. So just go easy on him, okay?"

Her eyes narrowed and she took her arm away from him. "Just because last night I cuddled up to him doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to fall into his arms Embry," she hissed. "He's not for me."

Embry held his hands up in submission and yawned again. "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you SO much for reading! Tell me what you think and if I should continue it or not. Reviews would be wonderful!<strong>


End file.
